


The Twelve Days of "Fuck You, Bond" by steelplatedhearts

by DoraTLG



Category: James Bond - Fandom, Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Gen, Podfic, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraTLG/pseuds/DoraTLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of Christmas, James Bond gave to me: a fuckton of problems, that's what.</p><p>(I wanted to do an audio for a long time, but I was always scared, because english is not my first language and what is worse, I've never even been to an english speaking country, so my accent is fake as Pamela Anderson's boobs... but I finally decided to do one and this is it. I hope steelplatedhearts won't be mad at me for butchering her text. And sorry for the stuttering and dogs in the ninth day. And for mistakes in pronunciation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of "Fuck You, Bond" by steelplatedhearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Twelve Days of "Fuck You, Bond."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593328) by [steelplatedhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelplatedhearts/pseuds/steelplatedhearts). 




End file.
